nightmarefuelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunger Games Deleted Scene
Most people have seen The Hunger games in theaters. Well it looked like a horror movie. I liked the movie, but also I was one of the writers of the film and discovered a DVD that had a very graphic scene that was going to be in the movie. The Deleted Scene When I was looking around in the office, I found a DVD for a deleted scene for the movie that a intern had put on his desk. I took it home and put it in the DVD player, sat back on my couch, and watched it. The scene began where Katniss was standing on the disc before the games began. The actor looked a lot like Jennifer Lawrence but it really wasn't. The game started, and people started killing each other, and a girl even decapitated a boy! It was actually a real beheading no joke! I can tell whats fake and whats not. Then at night, Katniss sees Peeta on top of a tree. She climbs the tree with a knife and when the camera shows her doing it, Katniss looks freaking creepy. I swear she looks demonic with her mouth pouring with blood and her eyes being red. She reaches the top of the tree and cuts off both of Peeta's arms with the knife and stabs him in the throat. Peeta on the ground, still alive but bleeding to death ends up being decapitstupod teeheee Katniss. But the actor who played Peeta and was killed wasn't Josh Hutcherson, it was someone else. Then, the Capitol ends up dropping atomic bombs on the other players and Katniss ends up being the winner. The camera showed President Snow pouncing his fist on his desk since Katniss won the games. But this was actually his real actor Donald Sutherland playing as him. I don't know why he would be in this horrible deletficjejejwjwjwjwiiw eieid Aftermath They rejected that scene because It was so disturbing and replaced it with the poison berries scene where the Capitol tells them to put the berries down and they both end up winning the games. I had a horrible nightmare about the deleted scene. I had a dream that i was in the hunger games and Katniss killed me. I couldn't take it anymore. I put the deleted scene DVD on eBay so i couldn't watch the tape again.Then, it came back in the mailbox. The guy who bought it gave it back to me. He was disturbed by it cause it was so graphic. He said he could have sworn he heard Katniss said your next!! I was so angry I shot the disc five times with my BB gun. The director of the movie, Garry Ross said four ski masked men with assault rifles came in and was speaking some Arabic language and he told me they might have been ISIS members. He said one of the men punched him several times and one told him in English if you tell anyone about this, we chop off your head. They directed the movie and tried to make that scene disturbing but after they left the studio, Garry didn't add it into the movie. The four men must have been ISIS members who secretly came to the United States from Pakistan. When The Hunger Games Catching Fire and Mocking-Jay were being filmed, the four ISIS members never came back. Category:Mid-scary